1. Field
The subject invention is in the field of structures which comprise primarily a core and one or two thin panels or pieces attached to the core.
2. Prior Art
Common examples of structure using such cores are (1) solid core doors in which the cores are solid wood and the panel(s) wood veneer; (2) aircraft structures which comprise metal panels (surfaces) and honeycomb plastic cores; and (3) boat hull structure comprising balsa wood cores and fiberglass structural surfaces. Foam plastic is a commonly used core material, used independently or as a filler in honeycomb cores. The practical and economic utility of each kind of core structure depends on many factors, primarily strength to weight ratio, stiffness to weight ratio, material costs, manufacturing costs, durability and variety of practical applications.
It has long been known in the art that wooden cores offer significant advantages because of the unique physical properties of wood, such as high strength to weight and high stiffness to weight ratios. However, because of these and other characteristics, wood is not well adapted to any known conventional techniques for making celled cores and making celled cores with known unconventional techniques is also considered to be too expensive.
Accordingly, the primary objective of the subject invention is to provide a method which enables economically acceptable manufacture of cellular cores made of wood. A secondary objective is that the method not involve the making and handling of parts which are small relative to the size of the cellular core.